Persona 4: Rebirth
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: After Yu passes away in Japan he is reborn on the world of remnant. Now a hunter in training and attending Beacon academy what will Yu encounter on his journey?


A/N This story is an idea/prompt by Fate Online. There's more on the profile so go take a look.

Yu Narukami stepped into the gates of the famed academy and couldn t fight the grin. He was finally here. Though it was in the middle of the semester he was still at Beacon academy. He would have been here at the beginning of the year but there was a mix up. He wasn't exactly sure how the team would work but he was sure Ozpin had something in mind.  
With his katana on his back, Yu walked inside the school. Upon entering he saw four guys, surrounding a Faunus girl with rabbit ears, which were being pulled on by one of the guys. He seemed to be in charge. Yu shoved his way in-between the boss and the Faunus.  
"What's your issue, man?" the guy questioned.  
"My issue? My issue is a pack of bullies is picking on a girl." Yu said.  
The boy raised an eyebrow, "Girl? Did you miss the giant ears there, pal?"  
"No, but the ears don't matter. She's a girl. You are four guys using schoolyard tactics to bully someone. I have issue with that. Now, you should back off." Yu reached behind him and pulled his katana out of the sheath. "Or you'll have to answer to Izanagi."  
"You're going to fight an unarmed man?"  
"Like you don't deserve it." Yu snapped.  
The redheaded boy shook his head, "Let's go, boys."  
Once the four boys retreated Yu sheathed his katana and turned to the Faunus. "You okay?"  
The girl nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. Cardin and his team always pick on Faunus."  
"The teachers should step in." Yu said.  
"No. It's a combat school. You need to stick up for yourself."  
Yu raised a curious brow, "Why don't you?"  
"It'd just give them what they want. He's just a racist. He'll get what's coming too him. I don't think I've seen you here before."  
"I just got here. There was a mix up, I was supposed to be here at the start of the year. I'm Yu Narukami."  
"Velvet Scarlatina. So, where are you heading?"  
"Uh, Professor Ozpin's office. Wherever that is." Yu said sheepishly.  
Velvet chuckled. "I'll lead you there."  
Yu smiled, "Thanks."

Velvet lead the young man down the hall, "So, any idea on what you're going to do in terms of teams? You need a team of four."  
Yu shrugged, "I'm not really sure honestly."  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Professor Ozpin probably has it planned out already."  
"I'm sure he has. He is the one who called me up here after all." Yu said.  
"So, you have a Katana?" Velvet asked.  
Yu nodded. "Yeah. Izanagi. It's a dust cartridge sword."  
"Reminds me of Weiss." Velvet said.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing." Velvet said quickly. She stepped up to a circular elevator. "Here it is. Usually you can't come right in, you have to be called, but I think this is an exception."  
"Thank you, Velvet."  
Velvet smiled, "Don't be a stranger. See you around, Yu." Velvet waved, turning and walked down the hall.  
Yu watched her go, before pushing the elevator button. The doors immediately opened and Yu stepped inside.

At the top was Ozpin's office, the man himself sitting at his desk.  
"Ah. Mr. Narukami. I expected you would be here soon." Ozpin said.  
"Professor." Yu nodded respectfully. "I appreciate you letting me come so early."  
"You earned it. It was our fault your paperwork got lost in the first place. I have the perfect place for you."  
Yu was a bit surprised, "Really?"  
"Indeed. I will accompany you there." Ozpin said, standing from his chair.  
The two exited the main building, Yu following Ozpin towards the dorm building. "How was your trip, Mr. Narukami?"  
"It was pleasant. I was the only one on the flight though."  
Ozpin nodded, "That's good. You have all your supplies?"  
Yu patted his messenger bag. "This has all my clothes in it."  
"That's all you have?"  
"It's all I've needed." Yu said. Ozpin looked at Yu momentarily then took a sip of his mug. "I see. Well, don't feel bad about asking us Professors if you need anything."  
"I'll do so." Yu agreed, though in his head he didn't plan on it.  
"Good. Now, our school works like this: we have teams of four, two sets of partners in each team. Now, you'll be getting your own team at the start of the new year. For now, however, I'm putting you with another team. I'm sure you'll feel quite comfortable with them."  
"Really?" Someone he felt comfortable with? The only people Yu could think of would be his brother and his brother's closest friend.  
"Indeed. I also am sure they will gladly take you in."  
"It's not Cardin's team is it?" Yu questioned.  
Ozpin was surprised, "You've already met team CRDL?"  
"Yeah. They were picking on Velvet."  
Ozpin gave a soft sigh as he walked up the dorm steps. "The day will come when that girl decides to fight back and on that day CRDL will rue it."  
Yu chuckled, stepping inside the door Ozpin opened. Yu followed Ozpin's pointing finger up the stairs. "Anything I should know?"  
"Well, this is one of our more promising teams. Which is why I'm putting you on it. I'm sure you will do just fine here."  
"Really? You have that much faith in me?" Yu asked.  
"You are a promising Hunter, Yu. You will be great one day. Perhaps you'll even run your own academy." Ozpin chuckled.  
After climbing a couple of floors Yu followed Ozpin to a door, which Ozpin proceeded to knock on.  
A redhead in gold armor opened the door. "P-professor Ozpin? What can I help you with?"  
"Pyrrha Nikos, this is Yu Narukami. He will-"  
"Yu?!" Before Ozpin could finish the introductions a pink blur sped past Pyrrha tackling Yu into a hug.  
"It's uh, it's good to see you too, Nora." Yu wheezed, Nora hadn't realized how tight she was squeezing him.  
"What are you doing here?! Oh wait till Ren gets back! He'll be so excited!"  
"Miss Valkyrie. I realize you are happy but I need to explain the situation. It will only take a few minutes."  
Nora blushed, stepping back beside Pyrrha, who was quite confused at this point. "Sorry."  
Ozpin chuckled softly. "As I was saying. Pyrrha, this is Yu. He was supposed to be in the entrance exams this year, but there was a mix up with the paperwork. Therefore for the rest of the semester I am placing him in team JNPR. He will go on missions and learn with you but in the classroom JNPR will be without Yu. To keep it fair for the other teams. I believe it was decided he will be tested separately with different partners."  
Pyrrha nodded, "Well, all right. Is that why there's a fifth bed suddenly in our dorm?"  
Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. I'm sure you and team RWBY will make him feel welcome. I leave him in your capable hands." With that said Ozpin headed towards the stairs.

For her part, Nora managed to contain most of her excitement, but she did grab Yu's wrist and pull him inside the room. Pyrrha could see this was making her quite happy.  
"So, Nora, you already know him?" Pyrrha asked, closing the door behind her.  
Nora pointed to the fifth bed, "I suppose this is your bed, Yu. I was going to eat pancakes on it." Nora stopped her ramble to look at Pyrrha. "Yep! This is Yu! I grew up with him and Ren!"  
"I see."  
"Hi." Yu said, slightly awkward.  
"Hello. Oh, you still have your weapon?"  
Yu pulled the sheath off of his back, "Yeah. I think they'll give me a locker the next school day. If it's like my old school anyway."  
"I see." Pyrrha gave him a smile. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure we'll get along."  
"I'm sure." Yu nodded with a soft smile. After this he was sidetracked by Nora hugging him by the head. "Still a hugger I see."  
Nora laughed. "It's only been six months, Yu!"  
"You look stronger." Yu said.  
"I do? Really? Well, I mean I feel stronger but I wasn't sure it showed." Nora stood in front of the mirror and flexed her muscles.  
Pyrrha chuckled, "So, Yu, our team leader, Jaune, recently had his aura awakened. We still haven't figured out his semblance yet. Have you discovered yours?"  
"Well, no." Yu scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh, it's all right. I was just asking now because if there's a mission it could come in handy to know before hand." Pyrrha said assuringly.  
"So, where are Ren and..Jaune?" Yu questioned.  
Nora jumped back over to him, "Well, Jaune wanted to train with RWBY because training with us all the time isn't helping, since we know how each other fights now and RWBY happened to be training today so Jaune went with them and Ren decided to join in as well."  
"They should be back any moment now." Pyrrha said, nodding in agreement. "That's twice I've heard of team RWBY? Who are they?" Yu asked curiously.  
Nora pointed in a direction, though she meant to be pointing across the hall it was hard to tell, "They're the team right across the hall. They're some of our closest friends! You'll like them. They're fun."  
"I bet."  
Pyrrha tilted her head up, "Well, it's never boring with them around that's for sure."  
The door to the door opened and a blonde walked in, "I'm telling you, Ren. I almost had her!"  
Ren chuckled as he followed Jaune in, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sure Yang knows you almost had her."  
Pyrrha looked over curiously, "Jaune almost beat Yang?"  
"Not so much no." Ren chuckled.  
Nora popped up, "Ren! Look whose here!" She pointed at Yu, who was sitting on the bed now.  
"Yu?"  
Yu smiled, "It's good to see you too, brother."  
"Brother?" Jaune and Pyrrha questioned simultaneously.  
"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you-"  
Nora piped in quickly, "He was supposed to be here earlier but there was a mix up so he's here now and Ozpin put him on our team!"  
"He did?"  
"Yep!"  
Yu nodded in agreement. "He did. He also said I'd be comfortable with this team. Though he didn't say why at the time, it made sense when Nora all but tackled me through a wall."  
"Hey!" Nora pouted, "That was only one time!"  
"You really tackled him through a wall?" Jaune questioned.  
Ren sighed, "She did. Literally."  
"I had a broken rib." Yu chuckled at the memory.  
"I said I was sorry!" "I know."  
Jaune rubbed his face, "Ren, why didn't you ever tell us you had a brother?"  
"Why didn't you ask?"  
"Fair point."  
Pyrrha asked, "Well, who is older?"  
"That would be Ren." Yu said.  
"Only by a year." Ren added. "Yu has shown exceptional skill though, so he jumped a grade."  
"Remind you of anyone?" Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.  
"Oh! We have to show you around!" Nora cried excitedly.  
"Hold on Nora. Why don't we let him rest for today and show him tomorrow?" Ren offered. "He must be tired from the flight."  
Nora frowned, "Oh yeah. Okay then first thing in the morning!"  
Jaune looked at her in surprise, "She only gets in that early for pancakes."  
"Oh! Yu! Make your special pancakes too before we go!"  
Yu chuckled, "All right, Nora."  
Nora made a noise out of happiness and jumped onto her bed. Ren patted Yu on the head, "It is good to see you though."  
"It's good to see you too, Ren." Yu grinned.


End file.
